


a song written easily

by Moony_123



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Promposal, because I just realized I'm not capable of writing something without angst, if someone manages to guess the side ships before reading this I'll give you a hug, minchan rise, this sucks I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_123/pseuds/Moony_123
Summary: "Just saying when will you confess? It's obvious you like him."That's the final straw for Chan. He took the apple back and went to the kitchen to throw it into the bin. "He nearly ran me over with his bike, why would I like him?""Ah yes, young love. If I can remember you punched him once.""That was one time! He nearly ran me over twice!"
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 16
Kudos: 128





	a song written easily

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I've been so inactive for a long time posting feels weird. Anyways let's all just have some minchan from my rusty drafts because why not. also the title is from a song written easily by oneus, one of my favorite songs.

Everyone knows if you put Lee Minho and Bang Chan in one room, they'll both start to try and slit each other's throats. Of course it never really happened, because the teachers know better than to be stupid and put those two together in less than 10 feet away.

No one really knows why they actually hate each other. Even Minho himself forgot why they're fighting each other in the first place. What he remembers though, is his utter hatred every time he sees the smug face of a certain blond person with a name that starts with a C and ends with a Han.

He's walking at the hallways now, celebrating a silent victory when he hasn't seen Chan yet (even mentioning his name make his brain censor it with a giant BLEEP sound), a smile decorating his face. Most of the students that pass him are surprised as well, since most of them believed he only has a permanent scowl stuck on his face. He dropped his books on his locker, about to walk away with a skip when someone wrapped their arm around his shoulders.

"I didn't know you're that happy to not see me, Lee." Minho immediately stiffened and clenched his fists once he realized who's actually beside him. "Makes me want to go to school earlier than usual just to ruin your day."

"Glad to see you're making an effort just to see me. Miss me that much?" Minho snapped and harshly removed Chan's arm from his shoulders, pushing the other in the process. Chan hit a nearby locker and made an audible thump which made him whine instead of scowling at the brunette like usual. Minho smirked as he saw Chan rubbing his arm, his conscience screaming at him for hurting the blond—

He stopped in his tracks. _Where the fuck did that thought come from?_ Chan saw his moment of hesitation and used it as an opening to throw a snarky comment.

"What, feeling guilty? I knew you're just kinky—"

"Just shut up for one fucking second, Bang Chan and stop faking your injuries. We both know I'm not as strong as you." With that, he continued walking and ignored the whining male behind him.

_Another perfect day, ruined._

\---

When recess came, he sat on his seat in the canteen absentmindedly, still thinking about the incident earlier.

_Did I really hurt him? God I hope not—_

"Hey Minho, why do you look like your soul left your body?" Changbin sat down beside him, putting his lunch in front of him. Minho jumped in his seat for the sudden intrusion and sighed when he saw his friend looking at him worriedly.

"It's nothing, I just realized I flunked the quiz today."

"No shit, man. I'm pretty sure no one passed the quiz."

They both ate in silence after that, Minho's mind still occasionally going to Chan—he should really stop that, they _hate_ each other, for fuck's sake— when Hyunjin joined them in their table.

"So who's ready for prom~" He said happily, stealing a french fry from Changbin's plate and flopped down in front of them. "I heard it's going to be a bomb this year."

"Aren't you part of the organizing team?"

"Exactly."

Minho tuned out their conversation and started thinking about prom. He might skip the event entirely, knowing he has no one to go with. It'll probably be just a waste of his time, especially if a certain someone is gonna be there.

"—be there, right Minnie?" Minho snapped out of his thoughts for the second time that day, Hyunjin's attention now onto him.

"No? I have no one to go with anyways." He shrugged, ignoring the surprised look on Hyunjin's face.

"But we'll be there! Aren't your friends enough reason?" Hyunjin pouted at him, Changbin scoffing when Minho's face contorted to one of fake disgust.

"And third wheel on you guys? No thank you, I'd rather sleep at home."

"Just say you don't want to see Chan."

Minho's eye unconsciously twitched as Changbin mentioned Chan's name. He glared at the other, who just smirked at him.

"Ooh what if I set you up with Chan—"

Hyunjin never got to finish his sentence when Minho glared at him hardly the other might think Hyunjin stole Minho's newborn child.

"Get me near hearing distance from Bang Chan and I will make sure you won't live to see another day—"

"Hey Minho, mind going to prom with me?"

The whole canteen went silent as everyone held their breaths.

And Minho was so busy thinking of threats to his friend that he didn't notice Chan's smug face beside him, his hands on his front pockets.

Minho rose up from his seat and faced Chan to reject him out flatly but he saw Chan flinch as he rest his arm on the space beside his lunch. He didn't know how that affected his decision but a flash of guilt just flooded his mind.

"I'll think about it."

\---

The whole time he was in his classes, only one thought is running in his mind: _What the actual fuck?_

He kept on biting his bottom lip, because what the actual fuck was he thinking. He should've just said no. Because, _duh_ , why would he want to be stuck in prom with his sworn archenemy? This has to be the dumbest decision he had ever made, aside from that one time Changbin made him agree to eat that stupid sandwich he found in his locker.

(He's not gonna admit that he might have a crush on Chan, because he doesn't have a crush on him. Nope, not in a million years.

Ok maybe a tiny bit–)

Word spread around quickly and by the time his last class rolled around, Minho can hear some of his classmates placing bets if he'll accept Chan's promposal or if he won't. The most obvious answer would be to say no and slap Chan in the face because he's just petty that way, which most of the school have figured out already. The more he thought of the obvious answer though made Minho a decision he's going to regret (and also because he's a naturally petty person). He waited until that class ended and asked his friend who participated in almost every bet which side has more votes.

"From what I've heard everyone thinks you're gonna reject Chan, why'd you ask?" Jisung raised his eyebrows as Minho smiled mischievously and stood at the doorway.

"Prepare to get your money lost, Jisung."

He looked around for Chan, his answer lingering on the tip of his tongue with a bitter taste. He might regret this later on, but the knowledge of almost half of the school losing their money because they picked the obvious choice kept him from chickening out.

Once he spotted Chan walking out of the bathroom he shouted on the top of his lungs,

"I'LL GO TO PROM WITH YOU BANG CHAN!"

\---

Chan went home feeling light headed. He didn't think Minho would say yes, hell he didn't think Minho would actually answer him. He would've expected Minho to glare at him and walk away. He originally started it as a joke, seeing Hyunjin was this close to setting him up with the one and only Lee Minho.

But to think it was _only_ a joke, he's not too sure about that.

He opened the door to his house, glad that he actually has the spare house key since no one's home. Once he opened the door however, he was greeted by Lee Felix lying sideways on top of their table with his hand supporting his head. He had to double check to see he wasn't hallucinating when he hit the lockers earlier.

"Felix, how the fuck did you get in here? Jeongin's not even home." He put his hands on his hips as Felix absentmindedly picked on his nails.

"A little birdy told me you're going to prom with the one and only Lee Minho."

"If that little birdy is Changbin, I won't hesitate to bump both your heads together."

"Just because it's a little birdy doesn't mean it's Changbin!" Felix finally went down the table and sat on the couch like every normal person. Chan grabbed an apple and followed him on the couch. "Just so you know, it's all over the school. It's funny how half of the student body got broke. They live for your interactions, like a weird romcom."

Chan looked at Felix in disbelief. The whole student body betted on them? Felix took his apple and bit into it, petting the other's head as Chan processed this.

"Just saying when will you confess? It's obvious you like him."

That's the final straw for Chan. He took the apple back and went to the kitchen to throw it into the bin. "He nearly ran me over with his bike, why would I like him?"

"Ah yes, young love. If I can remember you punched him once."

"That was one time! He nearly ran me over twice!"

"Keyword: nearly. You're still pretty much unscathed."

Chan took a deep breath and pointed at the door, signaling to Felix he wants to be alone. The other gladly took the hint and skipped out of his house, a teasing smile on his face.

When the door shut, Chan slid over on the kitchen floor, his eyes closed tight. He does _like_ Minho, but he can't admit it. The bruise forming on his right arm is enough proof why he can't just tell Minho. They're supposed to _hate_ each other, even if at this point the hate is one-sided.

There's one thing that Felix said that bothered him so much, what if Minho just said yes because he also joined the bet?

He groaned as he put his head in between his knees. He's really one hopeless fool.

\---

To say that Minho is nervous would be an understatement. He's currently standing in front of his closet, holding up the tuxedo his mother rented when he told her he's going to prom.

(Of course he didn't tell her he's going with Chan, that would be embarrassing.)

He frowned at the tuxedo, the small, insignificant crinkles bothering him. He still put it on though, grimacing when the suit is at least a size biggferr than his. Didn't his mom check the sizes? He did his best to roll the sleeves up at least, pinning them in place.

When he's done and he's waiting at their front porch, he would've denied that he didn't make an effort for Chan. And no, he doesn't like Chan and he never will like Chan even if he's looking so damn fine every single time he sees him—

He groaned in frustration as he threw his head back. He's so _desperate_ , developing a crush on the one person he's supposed to hate. And if his friends were here, they would immediately say that he never really hated Chan. What's creepier is that he can hear Hyunjin's voice in his head.

_You literally spent an hour applying eyeliner and another in choosing the color of your eyeshadow and you dare say you hate him?_

He's about to go inside to wipe his make-up off when he received a text.

Needless to say he might not go to prom after all.

\---

"Hey babe, have you seen Minho?"

Changbin looked up to see his boyfriend walking to his table in all his pure glory, a worried look on his face. Changbin raised his eyebrow, a silent question on why the fuck would he go looking for Minho. Changbin knows Minho might not come until later, until his best friend has managed to pull himself together to hitch a ride with Chan. Oh my god, they might not get to school _alive—_

"Bin?" Seungmin waved a hand in front of Changbin when he noticed the other wasn't really paying attention to him anymore. Changbin blinked and it took him a couple of seconds to remember there was a question and another more to remember he doesn't have the exact answer to said question.

"Sorry babe but I'm pretty sure Minho isn't here yet. Why'd you ask?" He sipped from his glass, the weird taste of the tropical iced tea making him grimace. Just as Seungmin's about to say something, Jisung came stumbling to their table, a pissed Hyunjin in tow.

"Hey guys, have you seen Chan?" Jisung said, panting hardly as Hyunjin disentangled himself from Jisung's already sweaty arm. "He's supposed to be here 20 minutes ago for the program."

"Aren't you friends with his brother?" Seungmin grabbed two chairs from the table beside them so that Jisung and Hyunjin could sit beside them.

Before Jisung could get up and run to the other side of the venue, Jeongin walked up to them, a sour look plastered on his face.

"Hey Sungie, Chan told me he's sick and can't make it."

Jisung looked like he's ready to flip a table, immediately walking away and dragging Jeongin with him because _as Chan's brother you have to help me find another emcee._ That left Hyunjin, Changbin and Seungmin sitting at the round table while Hyunjin looked at Changbin meaningfully. Both of them seem to share the same sentiment and they're not happy about it.

"Goddamit, I voted Chan and Minho for prom kings."

\---

Chan didn't know if he should be scared or curious when he heard knocks coming from their door. He figured it would've been Jeongin or one of his friends coming in to check on him. He also didn't figure out that at this time, the program for the prom would've started and there is no way in hell anyone from their school would come knocking at their door. So being the dumbass that he is, he lugged his body out of bed even though he feels like he dragged himself to hell and back and struggled to remove the locks and opened the door a tiny bit.

He was looking at the floor when he opened the door so he didn't really see who's knocking (he knows he would've died immediately if it was a serial killer but he can't blame himself for being a bit ignorant, his head hurts a lot and all he wants to do is to get back to his bedroom and sleep). "Jeongin's not home so can you just please kindly fuck off."

"Jeongin told me you're sick, what are you doing at the door?" Chan has never snapped his head up so fast when he heard the voice. His eyes nearly bugged out of his face when he saw Minho standing at their front porch, wearing a tuxedo and his hair combed back to reveal his forehead. _Oh shit, he looks hot_.

Chan cleared his throat and tried to remain as nonchalant as he could while being flustered. "The door wouldn't open itself, you know." His voice raised a pitch higher at the end but obviously he won't admit it. He looked at Minho again, seeming to notice that his tuxedo seem to be a bit too big for Minho so much that he's drowning in the fabric. If it were any other person, it would've looked like they borrowed their older brother's clothes but _somehow_ Minho makes it work. _How can someone look so hot even if it looks like his clothes are about to swallow him whole?_

"Move, you look like you're about to fall over." Minho swiftly pushed Chan aside so he can pass through the door. The moment Chan managed to lock the door though, Minho's already carrying him bridal style to his bedroom. Chan barely had time to let out a shriek as they went upstairs, him hitting Minho's chest all the time. "Oh my god, don't move so much or I'll drop you."

"I didn't ask to be carried in the first place!" Although Chan did stop complaining once they reached the stairs and just hid his face on Minho's neck, accidentally inhaling Minho's scent. Wait a minute, did he use _cologne?_ Chan frowned as he looked at Minho's face. Minho looks so worried, it's creeping Chan out. And _is that make-up?_

By the time they reached Chan's bedroom, Chan's pretty sure he's redder than a tomato. He can tell that Minho actually put effort in going to prom. Somehow that made him feel all warm and tingly, the little thought of maybe Minho actually likes him niggling at the back of his head. _Shut up, maybe his mom just forced him. You punched him once, remember?_

Chan can feel his splitting headache become a dull throb as Minho gently lowered him on his bed. He should stop his feelings while it's early, make sure it won't grow into something that he would regret later on.

"Oh, can I borrow clothes? I was kinda in a hurry going here."

Chan can feel his brain short circuit as images of Minho in his clothes flood his mind. Nevermind, he's not gonna survive the night. If his fever won't kill him, then Minho will.

\---

The party started as soon as Jisung and Felix stepped on the podium, their classmates cheering for them as they become the temporary emcees for the night. Originally it was supposed to be Chan and Jisung but then things didn't turn out the way they all want it to be. Changbin suddenly feels sad that Minho can't join them.

"Do you think it's possible if we pick Minho up?" Hyunjin whispered on his ear, apparently thinking the same thing as Changbin. Changbin's about to reply when Jeongin started laughing beside them.

"Don't bother, I'm pretty sure he's taking care of Channie right now." When Jeongin only received surprised looks in return, he gave them a confused one and explained more. "Wait, I thought everyone knows they have a crush on each other?"

\---

Minho feels like he's about to burn up from embarrassment. Chan's shirt was a bit big on him because Chan's a bit broader and the pants end up a bit too short. He feels like the situation is incredibly domestic and he regrets not going back to his house to change out of his formal wear. The fact that the clothes smell like Chan doesn't help calm his incredibly fast beating heart, which he's pretty sure is heard even outside.

He tried to compose himself before going out of the bathroom, his tuxedo on his arms. He put the folded clothes on Chan's bedside table before getting a thermometer from the bathroom. He vaguely remembers Jeongin telling him where all the medicine and first aid items are and he had a sneaking suspicion that this was the younger's plan all along.

"You don't have to do this, you know." Minho was startled when he heard Chan speak, bumping his hip hard on the lavatory. He groaned quietly, rubbing his hip as he exited the bathroom with a thermometer and a bowl of cold water.

"And let you suffer by yourself? Sorry Chan but you don't exactly excel in the self-care department." Minho ignored Chan's indignant yell and instead gave Chan the thermometer instead. As he waited he ordered some takeout for both of them (of course he silently mourned the dent it will make on his allowance, he should've just asked Changbin to bring them some free food from the party) and he settled down on the edge of Chan's bed.

When the thermometer beeped it had showed that his fever is way above normal and so Minho went through the routine he would do when one of his siblings is sick. The whole time Chan kept quiet, no snide remarks or complaints as Minho wiped a cold towel on his arms and neck to help cool down his temperature. Minho's grateful that Chan cooperated, but the silence is slowly killing him as it dawned on him that he's taking care of _Chan_. At this point he's questioning if he does hate Chan, because if he does then why would he walk all the way to their street with nothing but his wallet and phone and still wearing the formal clothes he's supposed to wear to prom. Wait, he didn't even tell his _mom_ —

"Minho?" Minho could feel Chan tap weakly on his arm as he kept the towel he was using suspended on top of Chan's face. Minho just shrugged and stopped suddenly, making Chan just a tad bit worried.

"After the takeout arrives, you should take some medicine. It should help lessen your headache." Minho stood up to put the bowl of water back in the bathroom and then went back to his original position.

If earlier the silence is a bit welcomed, the silence now is more awkward than ever. Minho saw Chan biting his lower lip, as if contemplating to say something. He quickly averted his gaze however and just continued to pick on the loose thread of his (read: Chan's) shirt.

"I'm sorry about pushing you last week, I was in a bad mood," Minho muttered, his gaze still not resting back on Chan so he couldn't see his face. They haven't talked that much except when it's about prom—makes sense if they supposed to hate each other—but the whole week, Minho still feels guilty when he remembers the incident. Also maybe he just wants to reconcile with Chan, just a maybe.

"It's okay." He heard Chan say and not long after that he felt Chan's hand patting the top of his head. "I know you don't mean it, I also hurt you a couple of times."

"Just saying, your punch didn't hurt." Minho blurted out before he can think of a better reply. He's about to bury his face on the blankets when he heard Chan laugh. A genuine one this time, not the type that annoys Minho because it sounds so sarcastic and seems to grate on his ears. Minho found himself laughing with Chan, their laughs bouncing off the walls.

"Would you believe me if I said I only did that because I didn't know if I want to punch you or kiss you?" Chan immediately said and Minho didn't miss the atmosphere changing. He stopped laughing and looked at Chan, who seemed to be redder than before if that's even possible. He heard Chan mumble an apology and sunk further under the covers, turning his back to Minho.

Minho didn't know what possessed him at that moment but he grabbed Chan's shoulder and gently pushed the other to face him. He inched his face closer to Chan before whispering on his ear.

"Would you like to try again?"

The way Chan's eyes widened almost made Minho back out but he felt one of Chan's hands caress the back of his neck as he wordlessly pressed his lips against Minho. Minho can feel the rational side of his brain scream something about sharing viruses or whatever but he tuned it out, opting to close his eyes instead as he enjoyed the feeling of Chan kissing him.

Chan pulled away first, a smile spreading across his face. Minho realizes that he prefers this look on Chan, rather than the agonizing smirk he usually sees the other in. Minho brought up a hand to touch his lips, the feeling of the other's soft ones still lingering.

"Is this real?" He found himself saying as he pinched himself. Chan laughed again, a bit louder and more obnoxious this time as if the tension that has been always present between them disappeared.

"You dumbass, you're the one who initiated it," Chan managed to wheeze in between laughs and Minho just hit him back, the smile on his face never fading.

\---

They both spent the night cuddling, their leftovers piled on top of each other on Chan's desk. Minho could still feel Chan's warmth and every now and then he would still check the other's temperature.

"I've always wanted to know what it would be like dating you," Chan said as Minho replaced the cold pack on Chan's forehead. Minho pecked Chan's cheek as he settled beside him again.

"Well, now you'll know."

They were quiet for some time before Minho jolted up from the bed.

"Oh my god, I forgot to text my mom where I was going."

\---

"And that Yeji, is how I met your Uncle Chan."

Yeji scrunches her face in thought as her uncle served her her lunch. "Appa said that your love story isn't as dramatic as what you make it out to be."

Her uncle snorted as he cleaned the pans they used when they baked earlier. Yeji was so intent in waiting for an answer that she didn't notice the front door open.

"Your Appa is just jealous he doesn't have a love story as beautiful as ours." Uncle Minho said, a bit too loudly than normal that Yeji had to look behind her to see if someone's there. She screamed in delight when she saw her appa toeing off his shoes with a hurt look on his face.

"I asked you to babysit, not to slander me in front of my child." Her appa joined them in the kitchen a few minutes later, whining as he kissed the top of her head and stole some of her nuggets. Uncle Minho set another plate in front of them and she immediately digged into the other plate.

"I'm just stating facts, I don't even know how you and Jisung started dating." Yeji decided to tune out the conversation after that, deciding to instead play on her tablet. She was about to play Minecraft when she noticed the date today.

"Hey Uncle Minho, don't you have somewhere else to be?" Uncle Minho and Appa stopped bickering, the former making a faked hurt look.

"Is that your way of kicking me out, Yeji? How rude—" He paused as if he seem to remember something, Yeji started counting to 3 as she watched her uncle's face change to a horrified one.

"Oh my god Hyunjin I have to leave. I can't believe I almost forgot to visit Chan." Uncle Minho immediately rushed to the living room, picking up his things as he scrambled to get outside. She and her appa bade him goodbye and they continued eating.

A few minutes later, Yeji broke the silence that has settled on the kitchen. "I miss Uncle Chan."

Her appa smiled wistfully at her, petting her head as he replied. "I know Yeji, you're not alone."

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me


End file.
